The 234 Kordynian Culture Acts
In the year 234, Emperor Arthwr III enacted a series of Imperial Decrees known as the "Kordynian Culture Acts". These acts were mostly well received by the general populace of Kordowyn, many of whom still spoke minor amounts of Old Kordynian, and would often pass about the tales of old. The implementation of these acts is believed to have been a successful attempt to raise morale in the war-weary people of Kordowyn, as The Second Invasion of Kolangrad had just occurred the year before, and tensions were rising in the south with the Kingdom of Varsais. Background As a child, Arthwr III took great interest in Old Kordynian culture, which had mostly been assimilated and replaced by Acrenian culture (what is often referred to as "New Kordynian"). As a child, he studied the various myths and legends of Old Kordynian in the library of Pryce Palace. The Acts The Language Act The first issued decree was known as the Language Act. Firstly, this act made Old Kordynian the official state language, and required it to be taught in all schools within the direct jurisdiction of the Empire (not in the vassals). Secondly, this act changed the Imperial Motto to what it is now. Lastly, this act changed the official names of many landmarks and locations in Kordowyn to either the Old Kordynian name, or the colloquial name of the place. Examples include the Twlloch Sea, which was changed to its Old Kordynian name from its other name, the Trillum Sea; as well as Fort Loddyn (originally Fort Lloyd), which was changed to the local name for it, named after a nearby rock. The Literature Act The second decree, known as the Literature Act, dealt with the future of Kordynian literature. Firstly, the Emperor hired several authors to write down Old Kordynian poems, folk tales, and stories (many of which weren't written down, only being told orally). Secondly, the act ordered the printing of thousands of copies of these books, paid for by the Emperor himself, to be distributed to schools, town halls, libraries, and other locations of merit within the Empire. These books were printed in both Old and New Kordynian, though a yearly limit was set on the number of books to be published in New Kordynian, with that limit decreasing every year until KOR 250, when none will be allowed to be printed. Lastly, this act also limited the amount of other published works (such as religious texts and scientific papers) that are allowed to be printed in New Kordynian, rather encouraging authors to publish in Old Kordynian. The Art Act The final decree was known as the Art Act. With this act, the Emperor hired several Kordynian painters to create paintings of the Kordynian landscapes, as well as paintings of Kordynian myths and legends An example of an art piece created following this act is by Kordynian artist Tomas Jones, known as The Bard (on the left). This painting is based on an Old Kordynian folk tale, by the same name, which is about the "last bard", who places a curse on an unknown invader before jumping off a cliff, taking his own life. Another example is a piece by Kordynian artist Richard Wilson, known as Lake, Ruins, and Pine Trees (shown on the right), showing a somewhat generic Kordynian landscape, based off the area around the Bay of Duke Owain. Effects of the Culture Acts on Kordowyn The effects of the Acts were far stretching. There were the obvious effects, such as the Old Kordynian language returning to popular use and a massive morale boost for the people of Kordowyn. However, the Culture Acts also contributed to the beginning of the Kordynian Hailenegaeth (literally "rebirth"), in which Kordynian art, science, and literature flourished throughout the Empire.Category:Kordowyn Category:3rd Century Category:Culture